


What Do I Call You?

by holmesfreak1412



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Prostitution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesfreak1412/pseuds/holmesfreak1412
Summary: Inspired by Taeyeon's new song of the same title. A short story about longing and desperation.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	What Do I Call You?

The no-name hotel she drove to boasted nothing but nondescript furniture and a double bed covered with a plain white sheet. The small TV mounted on the wall is switched to a shopping channel and the bathroom at the corner of the room is only big enough to stand upright on.

It is a place she never would have come to and it is precisely that reason that Jennie knows she came to the right place.

“So what do I call you, beautiful?” the call girl the pimp sent her asks to her back, her grin showing perfect teeth. She is pretty enough, she thinks in relief as she walks to sit on the made bed. Not her type but not totally bad to look at.

In another life, this girl would have been pretty enough to be an idol. Perhaps, she did try but was one of those unlucky enough to fail and resort to having sex for money.

“Jennie.” She says quietly in response to the question. To which the girl just huffs and says something about it being a pretty name.

The girl straddles her almost as soon as she sits down on the bed, skilled hands unbuttoning her shirt with a careful, practiced smile. But her eyes do not light up with desire she is supposed to pretend she feels and Jennie would not have it any other way.

Eyes looking anywhere but hers, the girl runs one hand on Jennie’s cheek. “You are so beautiful.” She coos. “If I look anywhere like you, I would retire tomorrow.”

Jennie stiffens as the hand linger on her cheek. As gently as she can, she grips the call girl’s wrist and pulls it back down to her lap. The nameless girl looks back at her, clearly startled.

Jennie averts her gaze, saying softly. “You are pretty too.” She had dyed her hair blonde, ringlets framing her small, monolid eyes and small lips. Jennie’s type leaned towards brunettes, with doe eyes and heart-shaped lips.

But now is not the time to be picky.

She allows the girl whose name she did not bother to learn to slowly peel off her dress shirt. “Is this the way you want it?” A hand toys on the button of her pants, playing with it questioningly. All Jennie can think though is at least her fingers are long. Like hers is.

She nods mutely and the girl expertly slides off her, pulling down Jennie’s pants in one smooth motion. Now only down to her underwear, the girl returns to whisper in her ear, her hot breath fanning Jennie’s neck, voice nowhere resembling the one she longs for.

The conversation rings in her head, even as the girl starts uttering sweet nothings in her ear. And she finds that even as she feels a pair of lips engulf her own that she still can hear it.

_“I’m getting married.”_

She has always been good at reading her, a language that they have since established since they have become friends all those years ago. But Jisoo needed none of that telepathy to see that she had thoroughly astounded Jennie.

 _“Aren’t you happy for me?”_ she had asked, clearly unable to stop herself from smiling. That was when she had taken her hands and held it.

 _“Yes.”_ He had finally said. _“Yes.”_ She repeats, even when saying it again does not make it true.

_So happy that she wants to die._

Their hands still entwined, Jennie became aware of the cold metal in her grasp, the tiny band of her cheap, golden engagement ring. Jennie knows that had Jisoo chosen her, she would have given her diamonds.

Knowing that Jisoo would still prefer that cheap offering over anything Jennie can give feels like ashes in her mouth.

She is returned back to reality when she sees wide, confused eyes back staring at her own and it is when Jennie realizes that she has since stopped responding to the kiss. Having snapped her out of her deep thoughts, the girl dives back to her lips once more.

“Hmmm.” Jennie moans, stilling the girl and facing her. She cups the girl’s face, brushing a stray strand off her powdered face.

“Let’s do it like this.” she says quietly, flipping their position with her hovering over the girl she paid for the night this time before falling to the bed beside her, hiding her face behind blond hair so that a stranger would not see her tears.

She feels the girl relax in her embrace, hands stroking the arms that encased her. “You like it this way, don’t you, Jennie-ah?”

“Jendeukie.”

“Huh?” She turns, facing Jennie once more. Her baffled face is so close that Jennie can see the freckles, the imperfections that Jisoo’s face never had. Not in Jennie’s eyes. Never in Jennie’s eyes.

Jennie turns away from her gaze.

“Call me Jendeukie.”

(end)


End file.
